


Yours Forever and Always

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Johnny and Maxie's relationship.
Relationships: Johnny Zacchara/Maxie Jones





	Yours Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Yours Forever and Always  
Characters: Johnny and Maxie  
Pairing: JoMax  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Johnny and Maxie's relationship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help and thanks to all the readers.

*Yours Forever and Always*

She's sexy and dangerous especially for me. Her father is the police commissioner and he would kick my ass if he knew the thoughts I was having of her.

She's the leap without looking type who doesn't give a damn about getting in anyone's way. Some people think that she's selfish but I'm not one of them.

She's kind of like my beautiful disaster, well actually, the two of us together are a beautiful disaster. I'm the selfish son of a mobster and she's the selfish daughter of the police commissioner.

We have a screwed-up relationship but neither of us give a damn because this is what works for us. She's seen as a man-eater and everyone thinks that I'm some kind of womanizer but they're all wrong.

The only woman I want in my life and in my bed is Maxie. I want to wake up to her face every morning and I want her to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep.

When we were together last night lying in bed after fucking our brains out, I told her everything that I've been feeling since I laid eyes on her.

I said, "I'm yours forever and always, Maxie. Anyone who tries to tear us apart is going to get a bullet in their brain."

She had looked a little scared at what I was saying because both of us knew that what I was saying was true. If anyone gets in Maxie's way or mine, they will be sorry they ever fucked with either of us.

Because Maxie is all that I've ever wanted and I'm never letting her go. So fuck anyone who thinks they can mess up our lives and not get their ass kicked.

I'm Johnny fucking Zacchara and all of these losers in Port Charles should know better by now than to try and do any damage to me or Maxie.

They would come out on the losing end, whether it's me or Maxie who takes on the cause of the problem.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help and thanks to all the readers.


End file.
